The Medical College of Ohio is an independent State institution, designated by the Ohio Board of Regents as the health science center with responsibility for health education in the 20-county Northwest Ohio region. The College has graduated five M.D. classes, and established a broad range of programs in graduate, continuing, nursing and allied health education, in health care and in research, many of which are made possible by close cooperation with other institutions. The proposed program will continue and expand the educational activities initiated during the first two years (continual evaluation and improvement of the undergraduate and graduate curriculum in cancer education, conferences and other activities for the region, development of new audiovisual materials and a teaching resource room), and will initiate several major new activities: 1) A clinical associate program in medical oncology-hematology, pediatric oncology-hematology and surgical oncology. 2) A nursing education program with an oncology nurse educator responsible for undergraduate, graduate and continuing levels. 3) An allied health education program for tumor registrars, medical technicians and others. 4) Joint cancer conferences with area universities. These and other proposed activities will have immediate impact on the College, on Toledo and on Northwest Ohio. Guided by long-term evaluation of their results, the programs will in time lead to increased recognition of cancer problems, refined skills in dealing with them, and improved care of cancer victims throughout the region.